Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue
by Severia Dousbrune
Summary: Réponse au défi « Racontes moi… » Hermione est prisonnière de Barbe Bleue... Si dans les contes de fées surgit toujours un noble et courageux chevalier, Severus Rogue peut-il assumer ce rôle-COMPLETE
1. La soumission des âmes

**Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue**

**xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de JK Rowling.

Barbe Bleue est la création de Charles Perrault, je n'ai pas une imagination tordue au point d'inventer un psychopathe pareil… Mais bon comme il est mort depuis 300 ans, il ne m'attaquera pas pour un tel emprunt !

**Note : **Cette fic est ma réponse au défi lancé sur **HermiRogueFan**, « _Racontes moi… »_ qui consiste à faire d'Hermione et de Severus les deux héros d'un conte adapté à la sauce Poudlard ! Vous trouverez tous les détails du défi sur le groupe **HermiRogueFan** (le lien dans ma bio).

**xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx**

**I : La soumissions des âmes**

« Mais enfin Hermione tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est complètement dément ! Insensé ! C'est fou… Ron, aides-moi… » dit-il, paniqué, en se tournant vers son ami.

Le grand roux, tout aussi impuissant qu'Harry, haussa les épaules et retint la jeune femme en la prenant par les épaules :

« Hermione. Quoi que tu dises, je suis sûr qu'il t'a soumis à un sortilège, ou qu'il t'a fait boire un filtre… »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte fraternelle :

« Ron ! Harry ! Je l'aime vous ne comprenez pas ! Je l'aime et je vais l'épouser parce que je n'envisage pas ma vie sans lui. Et en un tel moment de bonheur, je ne regrette qu'une chose, que mes meilleurs amis, mes frères ne soient pas heureux pour moi… »

Après une telle déclaration, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent que s'incliner devant le choix de leur amie, aussi saugrenu, impensable et malsain qu'il puisse être…

Du jour au lendemain, Hermione s'était découvert un amour furieux pour… leur professeur de potions ! Aussi soudain et terrifiant que la foudre, la nouvelle s'était abattue sur eux…

Un jour, Hermione avait un discours véhément à l'égard de Severus Rogue et de sa partialité exaspérante… Le lendemain, elle annonçait à ses amis qu'elle était amoureuse de ce professeur et, pire, qu'elle allait l'épouser !

Alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait, trébuchant sur son chemin tellement la joie étouffait son cœur, Harry et Ron se regardèrent aussi confus l'un que l'autre :

« On ne peut pas la laisser faire ça Ron ! »

« Je suis d'accord Harry ! Ecoutes, cette histoire est vraiment trop bizarre, on devrait peut-être en parler à Dumbledore ? »

Après quelques hésitations, Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau du vieil homme.

« Mais enfin ! Professeur vous n'allez pas le croire ? » cria Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Severus Rogue.

« Mr Weasley calmez-vous, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Miss Granger mais il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait. Elle est majeure, elle a fait son choix et puis… _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas_ jeunes gens ! l'amour métamorphose les personnes les plus… »

« Mais Professeur Dumbledore ! Il y a deux jours Hermione détestait Rogue ! Et aujourd'hui elle veut l'épouser ! On ne change pas d'avis sur un homme aussi rapidement sous prétexte qu'il porte une barbe maintenant ! » l'interrompit Harry en jetant un regard méprisant vers Rogue.

Effectivement, celui-ci arborait depuis peu, une broussailleuse, ténébreuse barbe, aussi sombre que de l'encre noire… Face aux interventions de ses élèves, il resta de marbre. Il se leva finalement, ignorant délibérément Harry et Ron, et dit d'une voix calme :

« Vous m'excuserez Monsieur le directeur mais ma fiancée m'attend. Je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre.»

Et il quitta le bureau sans que ni Dumbledore, ni Ron, ni Harry n'aient pu esquisser un geste, émettre un mot… stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser… Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus Rogue ? Et à Hermione Granger ?

**oooooxxxxxxxxxooooo**

Elle se débattait furieusement, elle hurlait, elle pleurait, elle appelait à l'aide mais jamais personne ne venait soulager cette souffrance… Jamais personne ne répondait à son appel au secours ! Enfermée dans son propre corps, existait-il pire châtiment ? Prison plus vile ? Privée de sa liberté d'agir, de parler, de penser dans son propre corps ! Inimaginable, et pourtant….

Elle se voyait _lui _sourire. Elle se voyait _lui _dire je t'aime… elle qui ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi lui infligeait-_il _cela ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment… pourquoi…

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir, mais elle croyait l'avoir suivit une nuit, et curieuse de connaître la raison qui poussait un enseignant de Poudlard à quitter aussi souvent l'école, elle avait pénétré derrière lui dans la cheminée, atterrissant directement chez un certain _Barbe bleue_ à en croire l'adresse qu'il avait donné en jetant la poudre de cheminette…

Elle était dans un vieux château, lugubre, sinistre et… vide. Le silence plus encore que l'idée de se retrouver face à des démons, manquait de la faire crier de terreur. En gardant une distance raisonnable, elle continua de le suivre, en déambulant à travers les couloirs obscurs de la demeure, escaladant les escaliers massifs et inébranlables jusqu'à cette porte…

Elle le vit entrer dans une pièce lumineuse, et y entra aussitôt… Alors qu'elle s'attendait à l'y voir, rien. Rien si ce n'est une lueur aveuglante… Et depuis, elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

Quand Ron, Harry et tous ses amis tentaient de la raisonner sur cet amour irraisonné et irraisonnable pour _lui_, elle souhaitait tant leur dire que cet amour, tout comme ce mariage était une abomination !

« Si vous êtes vraiment mes amis, aidez-moi ! » leur hurlait-elle… au lieu de quoi elle se voyait leur expliquer à quel point elle ne vivait que pour _lui._

Elle se rassurait en se disant que ses amis la connaissaient, ils savaient que jamais elle ne prenait une décision aussi précipitée. Ils la connaissaient, ils découvriraient la vérité et ils la secourraient… C'est ainsi que les choses devraient se passer…

Au lieu de ça, ils la laissaient partir vers _lui_. Ils assistaient même au spectacle macabre qu'elle jouait avec _lui, _pareil à un pantin dont _il _était le marionnettiste, _il_ tirait habilement les fils de son corps, dans la cérémonie grotesque de leurunion. Pour tous, elle était désormais la nouvelle Madame Severus Rogue…

Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la cheminée, escortés par tous, et alors qu'_il_ prenait une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'apprêtait à la lancer dans le feu, Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et murmura si doucement qu'elle entendit à peine :

_«_ Si jamais tu as besoin de nous, nous serons là._ »_

_Il_ prit sa nouvelle épouse par le bras, lança la poudre et prononça le nom de la demeure familiale des Rogue :

_« _Barbe Bleue _»_

Barbe bleue Alors c'était chez _lui_ ? La perspective d'être seule avec _lui_ l'effrayait réellement. Néanmoins, la seule chose positive qu'elle y voyait était que souvent lorsque l'on avait un problème, le mieux était de retourner à l'origine de celui-ci… Elle se trouvait à la source de ses malheurs et si jamais _il _lui laissait une ouverture, une opportunité de s'échapper de cette prison, elle saurait s'en saisir…

En attendant, elle était seule avec ce monstre dans une demeure toute aussi inquiétante que lui. Ce monstre qui l'observait avec un sourire mauvais… Ce monstre qui la menait à la chambre nuptiale… Ce monstre qui l'embrassait à présent…

Elle aurait voulu le repousser, hurler, le tuer ! Personne ne viendrait donc la sauver ! Alors qu'écoeurée, elle se préparait à subir, passive, elle entendit une voix lointaine, un écho dans cette scène méprisable :

_« Oh Merlin ! Pardon Granger… »_

Qui ? Mais qui avait parlé ? Elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de… non ! Impossible, _il _était devant elle et _il _n'avait pas ouvert la bouche… du moins pas pour parler. De toutes ses forces, elle lança un appel :

_« Aidez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Une telle concentration avait au moins le bénéfice de l'éloigner de ce qu'elle subissait, du moins de ce à quoi son corps était soumis…

_« Granger ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ? »_

C'était bien _sa_ voix ! Elle sentit la colère pointer :

_« Espèce de monstre, ça ne vous suffit pas d'avoir mon corps ? Vous vous immiscez dans mon esprit maintenant ? Je… »_

_« Granger, taisez-vous et gardez vos forces. Je vais vous expliquer et nous allons sortir de cette situation complètement insensée… En attendant, concentrez-vous davantage, je vous entends mal… »_

_« Me concentrer ? Vous croyez que c'est facile… Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué vous êtes en train de me… »_

_« Pitié Granger ! Je suis moi aussi aux premières loges ! C'est assez humiliant pour moi, inutile d'en ajouter… »_

_« Humiliant ? Si c'est aussi humiliant, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter ! Eloignez-vous de moi ! Cessez de gigoter sur… »_

_« Granger ! Je suis dans le même cas que vous… Bien que cela me coûte d'avouer que je me sois fait avoir aussi facilement qu vous ! A présent, écoutez-moi, je vais tout vous expliquer… »_

**Fin de chapitre.**

**Me revoilà ! Après « _Une vie pour une vie »_ et le drame romancée, j'attaque une autre romance Severus/Hermione, mais de manière plus légère cette fois !**

**Quatre chapitres en tout et pour tout pour _« Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue »_, et déjà prêts. J'ai voulu écrire entièrement cette fic pour pouvoir la mettre en ligne régulièrement, et éviter une attente interminable pour une fic si courte que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! **

**A très bientôt pour le 2nd chapitre…**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	2. La désolation des âmes

**Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue**

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de JK Rowling.

Barbe Bleue est la création de Charles Perrault.

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**II : La désolation des âmes**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette première conversation entre Hermione et Severus. D'autres avaient suivies, tous deux, bien qu'ils préféreraient être entièrement badigeonnés de miel et jetés dans une arène de fourmis rouges, appréciaient ces immiscions et ces discussions d'autant que si elles leurs permettaient de ne plus être conscients de leur impuissance, elles leur permettaient aussi de savourer des moments spirituels et drôles qui leur évitaient de sombrer dans une folie aisée…

Severus Rogue, le vrai, son esprit, pas le _monstre_ qui avait soumis Hermione à un dérivé puissant de l'imperius, avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation à la jeune femme… En fait, il lui avait dit qu'_il _était _Barbe Bleue_, un esprit malfaisant qui avait prit possession de son corps afin d'arriver à ses fins diaboliques.

« Quelles fins ? » avait-elle demandé.

Elle n'obtint que le silence en réponse.

« Professeur, vous êtes encore là ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui, miss Granger, je suis là… »

Il avait émis un impératif, dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité, le sort ne pouvant durer éternellement, elle devait coûte que coûte rejoindre la pièce, la fameuse pièce où tout avait débuté…

Et ce jour ardemment souhaité arriva enfin, sa lune de miel tirant à sa fin, _il_ devait retourner à Poudlard où ses responsabilités d'enseignant _l'_attendaient. Apparemment _il_ regrettait de la laisser seule, mais devait néanmoins préparer ses appartements pour accueillir _sa_ jeune épouse…

« Tu feras attention à toi » lui dit-_il _en l'embrassant.

Bien qu'elle se sentit écoeurée jusqu'au fond de son âme, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les lueurs bleutées sur la barbe de son mari… non pas de son mari ! de _lui _! Elle aurait voulu _le_ repousser et _le_ gifler de toutes ses forces, au lieu de quoi elle se vit _lui_ répondre mièvreusement en répondant à _son_ baiser :

« Tu vas me manquer mon amour… »

Alors qu'elle vomissait spirituellement pour ainsi dire, _il_ dit d'une voix plus sérieuse, voire impérieuse :

« Promet moi de ne jamais aller dans la petite pièce à la porte rouge du dernier étage. »

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi mon amour ? »

Quoi ! Elle avait pu poser cette question ! _Il _était visiblement aussi surprise qu'elle et se demandait s'ilétait raisonnable de partir maintenant, mais finalement _il_ transplana en abandonnant ces dernières paroles menaçantes :

« Ne me trahis pas, je le saurais. Ne va jamais dans cette pièce ! »

Hermione était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui permettre de la laisser s'exprimer ? Etait-ce le fait que sa curiosité naturelle et sa soif de savoir ne pouvaient être bridées, même par la force de la magie ? Ou était-ce le fait qu'_il_ semblait vulnérable en l'embrassant, et perdait ainsi le contrôle qu'_il_ avait sur elle ? Peut-être ressentait-_il _quelque chose pour elle après tout ? Peu importait la raison profonde, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait et il fallait la saisir, réussir.

Elle se vit se diriger vers le salon et s'installer sur un fauteuil bien confortable. Elle se vit prendre un ouvrage, l'ouvrir, le lire avec délectation. Il était rassurant de constater que libre d'esprit ou soumise à un autre, certaines choses ne pourraient jamais changer…

« _Non tu ne dois pas lire ! Tu dois aller dans la petite pièce !_ »

Elle ne bougea pas, absorbée totalement par le livre.

« _Bouge-toi idiote ! Va dans la pièce rouge !_ »

Toujours pas de mouvement.

« _Pourquoi veut-il te cacher cette pièce ? Il ne te fait peut-être pas confiance… Et s'il cachait un horrible secret, un homme torturé, un butin dérobé… »_

Découragée, elle eût soudain une inspiration :

_« Une maîtresse… ?_ »

Elle referma brusquement son ouvrage, et regarda vers la porte, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« _Vas-y, il n'en saura jamais rien. Toi tu seras rassurée et tu l'en aimeras davantage… _»

Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea avec hésitation vers le majestueux escalier.

« _Avec ton amour exclusif, il n'en sera que plus heureux. En fait, c'est pour lui que tu fais ça… _»

Elle accéléra le pas pour escalader les marches. Arrivée devant la petite porte rouge, elle s'arrêta comme prise de remords.

Hermione reconnut la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée pour suivre son professeur, et l'exhorta de toutes ses forces à y pénétrer.

« _C'est pour lui que tu fais ça. Pour votre amour…_ »

Bien que cela la répugnait de la convaincre de cette manière, en lui transmettant ces mots, elle se surprenait à presque les penser, et cela était réellement bizarre, malsain.

Finalement, elle entra dans la pièce… sombre. Sombre ? Dans son souvenir, cette pièce émettait une étrange lueur, pourtant… D'un « _lumos_ » elle éclaira ce qui s'avéra être une sorte de sanctuaire. Des portraits étaient accrochés aux murs représentants des personnages tous aussi lugubres et antipathiques les uns que les autres. Elle lu quelques uns des noms gravés sur les cadres mais un en particulier retint son attention :

_Gilles De Ray, baron du Roguelet dit sieur Barbe Bleue (1346-1381)_

_Barbe bleu_ ? Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Severus Rogue, et portait fièrement une barbe proéminente, sombre avec des reflets presque… bleus. Elle se rappela un instant cet horrible conte que sa mère lui avait lu enfant… elle savait que souvent les contes et légendes se fondaient sur des faits réels mais elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'allait pas subir le même sort que les sept épouses du _Barbe Bleue_ de l'histoire ! Curieux comme la culture moldue s'empressait d'accoler l'étiquette de « conte pour enfant » sur un récit dont le héros était un tueur en série…

Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait du nom de la demeure des Rogue, apparemment c'était un lointain ancêtre de son époux qui avait laissé son nom comme trace de son passage. Merlin ! Venait-elle juste d'admettre que Severus Rogue était son époux ? Ou pire, reconnaissait-elle qu'_il_ étaitson mari ? Cette histoire devenait d'un compliqué… elle en avait mal à la tête. Si tant est que ce soit sa tête puisqu'elle ne contrôlait plus son corps… aïe, la migraine la reprenait !

Elle se détourna finalement du portrait, ayant entendu la voix de Severus :

_« Hermione, attention il arrive ! Il sait que vous êtes dans la pièce interdite ! »_

La panique lui fit oublier que pour la première fois, Severus Rogue venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-_il_ lui faire en découvrant qu'elle ne _lui_ avait pas obéi ? Elle déglutit difficilement, sortit précipitamment pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, leur chambre se rappela-t-elle dégoûtée, écrivit quelques mots à la hâte et attacha le message à la pâte d'une chouette noire à la tête blanche, affublée du ridicule sobriquet de _« Sœur Anne »,_ qui s'envola aussitôt :

_« Porte ça à Harry ou Ron ! Vite »_

Encore une fois, la peur lui fit oublier ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. D'elle-même, elle avait couru, elle avait écrit, elle avait pensé et son corps avait obéi… le sortilège ne faisait désormais plus effet…

_« Hermione ? Où êtes-vous ? » _S'inquiéta la voix de son compagnon de misère.

_« J'arrive Severus… » _Fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à prononcer avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans cette petite pièce où tout avait commencé et où tout semblait prêt de s'achever pour elle. Au moins, se réconforta-t-elle, elle avait pu dire la vérité à ses amis… Elle entendit _ses_ pas dans l'escalier, rapides et déterminés. Une cadence qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le rythme d'un peloton d'exécution… Assassinée par Barbe Bleue, quelle mort exceptionnelle ! Enfant, elle souhaitait vivre une vie digne conte de fée, mais là franchement la réalité dépassait ses cauchemars les plus terribles ! Elle n'en avait pas demandé autant !

Elle fixait le tableau, n'osant regarder la porte, se tenant à l'idée stupide que tant que ses yeux observeraient le portrait de _Barbe Bleue_, elle ne verrait pas la porte s'ouvrir. Et tant qu'elle ne la voyait pas s'ouvrir, elle ne _le _verrait pas _lui_ et peut-être… peut-être que si elle ne _le _remarquait pas, elle ne _le _sentirait pas la tuer… Elle en était là de son raisonnement d'autruche, qu'elle sentit des étranges picotements dans la nuque lui faisant craindre qu'elle n'était désormais plus seule dans cette pièce si terrible...

_« Alors, Amour, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? »_

**Fin de chapitre.**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Kyana Dracula-Lupin** : Salut la miss ! Tu as été ma première rewieweuse pour le coup - ) T'arrêtes pas de changer de pseudo, une psychologue te dirait que tu as un sérieux problème d'identité toi ! Gros bisou !

**JaneScrout **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! à+

**theslayer **: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je me suis dit qu'une Hermione et un Severus soumis à un personnage psychopathe ! gniark gniark ! Pour les explications, on va attendre encore un peu ! biz

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy** : Dans la série j'ai changé de pseudo… lol ! Après Kyana, toi aussi, décidément ! lol ! Ouais j'ai obligé Hermione et Severus à se marier, comme ça on ne perd pas de temps ! Et tu as raison, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ça en fait, je me suis juste éclater à les victimiser un peu… J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bisou !

**Mathilde **: Salut ! C'est vrai tu a aimé « Une vie pour une vie » ? Ca c'est cool… - D J'espère que tu as apprécié ce 2nd chapitre ! à+

**Harana **: Salut la miss ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ta rewiew ! Je me suis éclater à écrire la scène de la lune de miel, j'ai hésité à pousser un peu mais ça m'aurait forcé à élever le rating… Peut-être plus tard, je ferai une version non censurée sous forme de one-shot. La Belle et la Bête version Remus/Hermione avec ta plume, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, je t'y encourage vivement ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! gros bisou !

**Les Filles du NET** : Salut ! Non en fait Severus est possédé par Barbe Bleu qui a utilisé l'imperium sur Hermione pour épouser Severus… Tu suis ? Ou vous suivez ? lol ! Je sais jamais combien vous êtes dans des pseudos au pluriel comme ça ! Biz

**Que ceux qui pensent que c'est la fin de l'histoire et qu'à l'instant où vous lisez ces mots, Hermione se fait découper en morceaux……… tapez 1.**

**Que ceux qui croient toujours à la théorie du complot et de la caméra cachée……… tapez 2.**

**Que ceux qui n'ont pas envie de réfléchir à la question et qui s'en foutent royalement……… tapez 3.**

**Lol ! Dans tous les cas, la suite, la semaine prochaine !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	3. L'épreuve des âmes

**Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue**

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de JK Rowling.

Barbe Bleue est la création de Charles Perrault.

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**III : L'épreuve des âmes**

_Sa _voix résonna jusqu'au plus profond de son être… Bien qu'elle appartenait à un homme qu'elle… respectait, la révulsion qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de l'esprit (peu importait son nom !) qui habitait ce corps, était incontrôlable. Elle ressentit l'envie de se jeter sur lui, de lui lacérer le visage, lui montrer à quel point elle était enfin redevenue elle-même !

_« Ne t'approche pas d'elle vieux crétin ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! »_

Hermione resta interdite, elle avait entendu la voix de Severus Rogue, mais _lui_ aussi avait entendu, et loin d'être surpris ou furieux, il sourit :

« Mon cher petit-fils ! Il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de notre famille, c'est ce que je me charge de faire, puisque tu refuses de te soumettre à nos lois… »

_« Lois de Barbare ! Nous ne sommes plus au 14e siècle vieux fou ! La possession est illégale ! »_

« Je n'en ai foutrement rien à faire fiston ! Moi je veux que ma lignée s'étende, toi tu le refuses, alors j'ai juste aidé un peu… aïe ! Lâche-moi ! »

Hermione s'était jeté sur _lui_, _lui_ mordait la main et _lui_ griffait au visage. N'ayant strictement rien compris à cet échange, elle avait finalement décidé que sa première idée était toujours meilleure que de rester plantée là à attendre une mort imminente :

_« Si vous voulez me tuer, allez-y ! Mais je ne vous faciliterai pas les choses ! »_

_« Ah mais quelle furie ! Severus, mais empêche la voyons ! Fais quelque chose fiston ! Elle croit que je veux la tuer c'est ridicule ! »_

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites vieux crapaud ! »

Hermione _le_ relâcha, en _le_ regardant d'un air perplexe :

_« Vous ne voulez pas me tuer ? »_

_Il_ massa sa main et eût un sourire douloureux :

« Bien sûr que non ! Severus ne t'as rien dit ? Severus ? »

Silence du dit Severus.

« Severus ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle m'a pris pour un monstre ? »

Regard sceptique d'Hermione et absence de réaction qui en dit long de la part de Severus.

« Bien je suis un monstre, mais je vous assures que tout ce que l'on raconte est loin d'être vrai. Severus ? Tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi… »

_« Inutile d'en faire toute histoire, je n'ai dit que le strict minimum à Her… Miss Granger. Veux-tu bien me libérer à présent qu'elle sait ? »_

« Elle ne sait encore rien mais ça ne saurait tarder crois-moi ! Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place fiston ! »

Hermione était sidérée, se sentant comme le dindon de la farce ou comme la victime d'une caméra cachée. Elle recula lorsqu'elle vit une lumière quitter le corps de son… de Severus. Cette aura bleutée tourna autour de son professeur, jouant avec lui tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Essayant de chasser le « _bleu_ », il trébucha méchamment et se serait certainement retrouvé les quatre fers à l'air si Hermione, plus par réflexe que par dévouement, ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Posant avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il murmura un vague « Merci » en évitant de la regarder pour s'adresser plus froidement à l'esprit frappeur :

« Satané bonhomme ! Rentres chez toi maintenant et laisses-moi vivre en paix ! »

L'aura se dirigea aussitôt vers le portrait de Gilles De Ray, l'animant d'un semblant de vie qui retentit comme une voix de ténor :

« Severus ! Tu es mon unique descendant ! A présent que tu es marié, j'ose croire que tu n'ignores pas comment continuer ma ligné ! »

Hermione rougit, puis trouvant sa réaction plus qu'exaspérante, elle réagit enfin, s'adressant aux deux hom… à un homme et un portrait :

« Ça suffit comme cela ! Allez-vous vous expliquer ? Tout me laisse croire que vous n'êtes pas la victime que vous prétendiez être Sev… professeur… »

Severus enleva rapidement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et détourna la tête, gêné, en demeurant silencieux. Hermione attendit un instant puis exigea une réponse au portrait d'un mouvement de tête. Barbe bleue éclata de rire :

« Ma chérie… »

Severus réagit vivement :

« Ne l'appelez pas comme cela après ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Hermione, permettez-moi de me présenter en bon et dû forme : Seigneur Gilles De Ray, baron du Roguelet. Je suis l'ancêtre de Severus et le fondateur de la lignée des Rogue. »

Il fit une pause dramatique, s'attendant visiblement à une réaction admirative de la part de son ancienne captive (et accessoirement esclave sexuelle).

« A ma mort, ma fierté a été de contribuer à la pérennité de mon nom. J'ai toujours été fier de ma descendance et je me considère comme son gardien le plus farouche. Tout était parfait, les Rogue était une famille puissante, riche et prestigieuse… jusqu'au jour où l'un de ses membres a mis en péril la continuité de ma race… »

Si les avada-kedavras pouvaient être lancés par la force du regard et si _Barbe Bleue_ n'était pas déjà, techniquement, mort, Hermione était certaine que Severus aurait assassiné son ancêtre maintenant s'il en avait eu la possibilité… La réaction de son professeur l'étonna, il réagissait comme un enfant réprimandé, c'était attendrissant. Attendrissant ? Venait-elle de penser que Severus Rogue était attendrissant ? Décidément, toutes ces semaines, soumise à ce sort avaient fini par altérer son bon sens ! A ce propos, elle intervint :

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous m'avez soumis à votre sortilège ? »

Le portrait sourit, fit apparaître un fauteuil et des petits gâteaux dans le cadre. En s'installant, il en proposa à Severus et Hermione et devant leurs regards noirs, il poursuivit :

« Severus, ton épouse est d'une impatience ! Si semblable à toi… »

« Je ne suis pas son épouse ! » dit sèchement Hermione. Elle eût un regard rapide vers Severus mais celui-ci s'adressait déjà à _Barbe bleue_ :

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! M'enchaîner à une de mes étudiantes contre son gré et à mon insu ! Tu mérites toutes les légendes qu'on a cousu sur ton dos vieux bouc ! »

Curieusement, Hermione appréciait la réaction violente de Severus, elle se sentait soutenue… _Barbe Bleue_ continua sur le ton d'une conversation mondaine :

«Je disais donc que Severus a mis en danger l'équilibre précieux de ma lignée en refusant de s'unir et d'engendrer. »

« Quoi ! Alors toute cette histoire parce que Sev… le professeur Rogue voulait rester vieux garçon ? Sauf votre respect professeur… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, gardant les lèvres pincées, redoutant quelque chose…

« Absolument ma chère ! »s'exclama le portrait, ravi d'être compris dans sa logique de créature à l'esprit quelque peu déviant.

« Pourquoi moi ? »demanda Hermione en tentant de se raisonner sur l'idée infondée d'étrangler un tableau.

**Fin de chapitre.**

**RAR :**

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy** : Moi qui trouvais que je n'étais pas allée assez loin justement ! Je me trouve trop sérieuse dans ce que j'écris. Tu oses comparer ma fic à loft story ?lol ! Loanna c'est quand même pas Hermione ? ARGHHHHHH ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler du pseudo US Hermy, maintenant faut que je m'y recolle avec Tari Faelivrin ! Ca veut dire quoi au fait ? Bisou

**WendyMalfoy **: Merci pour tes rewiews la miss ! Comment ça tu tapes 3, tu t'en fous alors… snif !lol ! Biz

**Siryanne **: Tu comprends rien ? Quand je met _il _, en fait je parle du corps de Severus possédé par Barbe bleue, voilà… C'était pour faire la différence sinon on aurait eu du mal une fois qu'il récupérait son corps. J'espère que ce 3e chapitre t'a davantage éclairé ? Moi être d'accord pour dire moi être compliquée quand pas besoin…lol ! Gros bisou Princesse Pin… euh (merde j'ai failli dire le surnom honni) !

**Harana** : Salut toi ! J'ai hâte de lire le dernier produit de ton imagination ! Laisses moi deviner… le héros est Remus ?lol… et l'héroïne : Hermione ?lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew. En ce qui concerne mes projets, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur Remus, mais bon, j'ai une tendance à laisser exprimer un peu trop mes fantasmes (presque au détriment de l'histoire) alors il faut que je retravaille tout ça ! Qui sait, je te demanderai peut-être des conseils en tant que grande spécialiste de la personnalité rémusienne que tu es ! Gros bisou à toi aussi la miss !

**Kyana LD** : Merci pour ta rewiew la miss-caméléon-du-pseudo ! Avoue que t'es une fugitive en cavale, t'arrêtes pas de changer de pseudo pour brouiller les pistes !lol ! (c'est moi qui pète un câble pour le coup) Gros bisou !

**JaneScrout** : Salut à toi ô Scrout ! Non j'arrête, c'est que je trouve ton pseudo délirant !lol ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bises

**Un peu illogique de couper là, non ? Plus ça va et plus je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait d'avoir publier sous forme de one-shot… **

**C'est ce que je ferai probablement. Je finis de publier à coup de lance-pierre (en plus ça me donne l'occasion de relire et de corriger) et puis je rééditerai en OS…D'autant qu'il ne reste qu'un petit chapitre... **

**Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi _Barbe Bleue_ s'en est pris à Hermione... Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse! (quel suspens insoutenable n'est-ce pas?)**

**Alors que dites-vous de mon _Barbe-Bleu_ ? Pas mal le Grand-père, hein ?... En même temps, il faut juste oublier que c'est un des premiers tueurs en série de l'histoire…**

**A bientôt les gens !**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	4. Le salut des âmes

**Hermione ou les desseins de Barbe Bleue**

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont l'œuvre exclusive de JK Rowling.

Barbe Bleue est la création de Charles Perrault.

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

**IV : Le salut des âmes**

« Je pensais que vous auriez deviné ? Severus vous prétendait si perspicace et… »

« Cela suffit ! A présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais raccompagner miss Granger à Poudlard où nous avons à parler de toute cette histoire. » intervint Severus en entraînant déjà Hermione vers la porte.

Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Elle insista, cette fois en regardant son professeur.

« Pourquoi moi ? » répéta-t-elle encore.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux, intimidé. Intimidé ? Pour quelle raison, Severus Rogue, maître des potions du prestigieux Poudlard réagissait comme un collégien pris sur le fait ? A moins que… Non, Hermione chassa bien vite cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Le professeur Rogue était incapable… du moindre sentiment… alors de là à éprouver quelque chose pour… elle ? Non, totalement ridicule ! _Barbe bleue_ interrompit ses interrogations :

« La réponse est simple ma chère. Vous étiez là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien oui, lorsque j'ai pris possession de Severus, vous étiez la première jeune femme que j'ai croisé. Je dois dire que votre curiosité a été bien pratique, elle m'a évité de chercher la future épouse de mon descendant puisque vous êtes venue de vous-même. »

Hermione était abasourdi, tout ça par hasard ? Non, elle refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait pas une raison plus logique et quelque part plus excitante à toute cette histoire… Elle regarda intensément le portrait comme si la solution se trouvait là, indubitablement. _Barbe Bleue_ la regardait, un sourire insolent émanant de la barbe proéminente :

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de cette réponse ma chère… »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et attendit. Severus sembla émerger de sa crise d'adolescence tardif puisqu'il s'exprima :

« Her… Miss Granger, n'écoutez pas ce vieux sénile ! Et toi, cesses de jouer avec elle, tu en as assez fait… »

Il fit quelques pas en direction d'Hermione, fermement décidé à la faire sortir de cette pièce maudite, il prit son bras.

« Je n'ai pas forcé Severus à épouser n'importe qui. J'ai lu dans son cœur celle qui lui convenait sans qu'il l'ose lui-même se l'avouer. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle esquissa une grimace lorsque Severus lâcha son bras, celui-ci s'en aperçu et l'interpréta comme un signe de dégoût :

« C'en est assez ! Miss Granger je vous ramène, venez… »

Contre toute attente, sans qu'elle ait elle-même mesuré la portée de son geste, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Severus :

« Pas encore professeur. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous devons parler, mais pas à Poudlard : ici et maintenant. »

Surpris, il tourna le visage vers Hermione et ce qu'il y vit lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle n'était pas répugnée par l'idée que lui puisse… l'aimer un peu… Bien sûr, ce n'était en rien de l'amour, il ne s'abaisserait pas à cette turpitude du commun de ce monde.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle se rendit compte d'une chose, qui loin de l'effrayer, la fit se sentir sereine. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle apprenne qu'elle ne laissait pas l'impassible et froid professeur des potions indifférent qui la surprenait, mais plus le fait qu'elle le savait déjà… Toutes ces fois, où ils avaient dû travailler ensemble pour les besoins de l'Ordre lui avaient déjà prouvé que Severus Rogue était digne de respect. Mais ces discussions qu'ils avaient partagé alors qu'elle était sous le contrôle de _Barbe Bleue_ lui avaient montré une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ignorait : qui aurait pu croire que Severus Rogue puisse faire de l'humour ? Et surtout être si drôle ? Auparavant, elle croyait que ces discussions l'arrangeait également pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien (du moins pas la vie), elle réalisa que c'était surtout pour elle, pour la rassurer et lui faire oublier l'effrayante situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait… un peu à cause de lui. A cette pensée, elle eût un sourire et sembla prête à dire quelque chose mais…

« HERMIONE ! »

Celle-ci sursauta et sembla contrariée. Alors que depuis des semaines, elle ne rêvait que de voir ses amis débarquer pour la sauver, à présent leur présence était franchement indésirable… Elle se rappela de la lettre ! Elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, elle avait écrit la vérité à ses amis… du moins ce qu'elle prenait pour la vérité à ce moment-là : elle avait été soumise à l'imperius et mariée de force à Severus Rogue !

« Oh… oh ! » murmura-t-elle.

Severus l'interrogea du regard, elle eût un sourire contrit et baissa les yeux, honteuse… Soudainement, la porte vola en éclat et Ron et Harry firent leur entrée, baguettes et bravoure en main.

« Hermione ! Merlin sois loué tu n'as rien ! On a reçu ta lettre et on est venu aussitôt pour te sortir de là ! » S'exclama Ron en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, décoiffés la course qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« Oui ! On était certains que tu ne pouvais pas épouser Rogue sans y être contrainte ! » Ajouta Harry avec un regard menaçant vers Severus, lui aussi se passant la main dan sa chevelure (le vent soufflait dur ce jour-là).

« Potter cela suffit ! Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire alors pas de conclusions hâtives ! » Dit sèchement Severus en entraînant Hermione vers le couloir.

« Pas si vite Rogue ! Eloignes-toi d'Hermione ! Comment oses-tu même la toucher ! » Cria Harry.

Ron pointa sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque Hermione s'interposa entre lui et Severus.

« Ron non ! Ecoutez tous les deux, j'ai certaines choses à régler ici, ensuite je vous rejoins à Poudlard pour tout vous expliquer, d'accord ? »

« Mais enfin 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que cet immonde bâtard ne t'a pas encore soumise à l'imperius ? »

Tous les deux s'approchèrent dangereusement de leur professeur, ayant visiblement décidé de se servir d'une méthode de combat toute moldue mais néanmoins efficace. Hermione insista, exaspérée :

« Franchement les garçons, regardez-moi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de cette midinette à qui vous aviez à faire il y a quelques semaines? Par pitié, dites-moi que non !»

Ils l'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Severus mena Hermione vers le salon, les garçons sur leurs talons.

« Hermione d'accord, on te croit. On t'attend à Poudlard. » Déclara finalement Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et dit, soulagé :

« Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je suis tout de même rassuré de savoir que tu ne vas pas resté marié avec Rogue ! »

Les deux garçons transplanèrent enfin. Après un moment de silence où chacun ruminait ses pensées, Severus parla enfin :

« Bien que cela me coûte de l'avouer, cet idiot de Weasley a raison. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Nous pouvons annuler le mariage puisque aucun de nous n'était consentant »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. »

Nouveau silence qu'Hermione rompit à son tour :

« Sev… euh Professeur ? »

Il eût un sourire suffisant.

« Je pense qu'on a vécu suffisamment de choses ensemble pour qu'on puisse s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs, non ? Du moins en dehors de Poudlard.»

« C'est vrai, nous sommes mariés après tout ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Oui. Que vouliez-vous dire Hermione ? »

« Et bien, ce que _Barbe bleue_ a dit tout à l'heure… » Elle hésita.

« Vous voulez savoir si ce qu'il a dit a propos de ce que je ressentirais pour vous est fondé ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui. »

« Ah ? »

« Je suis navré, mais je n'ai guère l'habitude de jouer aux simagrées puériles des adolescents amoureux. Cela vous choque-t-il ? »

« Ce qui me surprend c'est que je ne sois pas choquée en fait… »

Et c'est en le regardant dans les yeux qu'elle poursuivit :

« Presque comme si je m'y attendais… ou que je l'espérais… »

Il s'approcha doucement, lui prit les mains et la regarda tendrement :

« Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai hâte que nous divorcions Hermione. »

Elle avait peut-être découvert Severus sous un nouveau jour, mais elle devait admettre que la route était longue avant de pouvoir prétendre apprivoiser un sujet aussi sauvage, aussi dénué de tact et de savoir vivre…

« Ah ? »

« Pour pouvoir vous faire une cour digne de vous Hermione. »

Elle rougit franchement, il avait raison, il n'était décidemment pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Autant de franchise la déroutait quelque peu, surtout que celle-ci pouvait s'apparenter si aisément à de la froideur. Il y a quelques semaines encore, elle se serait difficilement imaginée son professeur des potions lui déclarer qu'il souhaitait la séduire en bon et dû forme, avec cette grimace que tous prenaient pour un rictus glacial, mais qu'elle savait maintenant être un simple sourire… guère convaincant mais néanmoins sincère. Elle avait bien le temps de lui apprendre…

« Severus, pourrais-je espérer un traitement de faveur à Poudlard ? »

« Absolument pas. Vous resterez l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout des Griffondores et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Et ensuite… »

« Et ensuite. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le visage entre ses longues mains, effleurant à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes, il lui chuchota finalement à l'oreille d'un ton suggestif :

« Je vous montrerai que je suis loin d'être… insensible. De plus, je tiens à prouver à mon ancêtre que je ne suis en rien ignorant de la manière la plus efficace d'ajouter une génération ma lignée… »

Venait-elle de rêver ou Severus Rogue lui faisait du rentre-dedans ? Il aurait sans doute pu trouver une manière plus romantique de lui avouer qu'il avait envie d'elle mais elle lui apprendrait cela aussi… A propos de son ancêtre :

« Au fait, et _Barbe Bleue_ ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il sévisse encore… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien le mettre sous clef, loin de cette maison et loin de moi ! »

Rassurée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds :

« Un baiser Severus avant que vous ne redeveniez l'infâme et l'horrible professeur Rogue… »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, ce baiser devant être le premier et le dernier avant longtemps. Elle s'éloigna finalement vers la cheminée, prit une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette et…

« Au fait… » l'arrêta Severus.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux luisants d'espoir :

« Oui ? »

« 10 points en moins pour insolence envers un professeur miss Granger ! »

Elle pénétra dans l'âtre en riant aux éclats, jeta la poudre dans la cheminée en prononçant le nom de l'école de Poudlard.

Certaines choses ne changeraient pas pour que d'autres puissent être possible.

Si _Barbe Bleue_ lui-même avait dû quitter le monde des contes pour se charger de jouer les entremetteurs… et amener deux cœurs qui doutaient, que tout opposait, qui s'ignoraient, à espérer… alors, oui tout est possible. Même apprendre à aimer…

**Fin de l'histoire.**

**RAR :**

**Les Filles du NET **: Voilà la réponse tant attendue (non je déconne là), merci pour votre rewiew vous 6 (ça n'aurait pas été plus pratique si chacune avait son propre pseudo et son propre compte ffnet ?) !

**WendyMalfoy** : BB ? C'est chouette comme surnom, en plus ça fait penser à Brigitte Bardot. Dans le genre complètement chtarbé et sénile tu me diras… lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew la miss ! biz

**Syrianne** : Merci la miss pour ta rewiew 2 ! Moi je brouille les pistes ? Ouais c'est vrai j'aime bien ça moi… Une explication tellement simple finalement qu'elle en devient nulle et donc adéquate, c'était ce que je voulais ! Donc pas de vie ou de monde à sauver dans cette histoire, juste un vieil esprit qui s'inquiétait pour la survie de sa famille ! Ce serait carrément cool si tu répondait à ce défi, tu m'avais parlé de la Belle et la Bête je crois, ça pourrait donner ! Mais je te comprends, moi aussi je bouillonne d'idées mais alors trouver le temps et la motivation (la flemme ça arrive) de tout retranscrire sur un écran… laisses tomber !lol Gros bisou à toi !

**Kyana LD :** Salut toi ! Comment ça tu t'es cassé le poignet ? J'espère que ça va mieux ? Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi elle, j'espère que l'explication est pas trop minable, mais de toutes manières c'était voulu !lol ! bisou : - )

**Mikishine **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et oui c'était le dernier chapitre, je suis abonnée aux fics courtes. Mais un jour je ferai un truc plus long, j'ai déjà l'idée, me reste à trouver le temps (pas évident, le monde compte sur moi tu sais…). Bisou à toi !

**Harana **: Kikoo la miss, ça me fait bizarre de répondre à ta rewiew juste après que je t'en ai laissé une sur « Pris au piège »... Et oui j'oses couper là ! Mais tu peux parler toi, miss spécialiste du suspens insoutenable (exemple : horreur, Hermione ne s'était pas transformée ! Et je te fais ça de mémoire !lol) Et je confirme, tu es l'un des meilleurs auteurs de fics basées sur Remus que j'ai pu lire : - ) J'ai hâte de connaître le dénouement de ta fic, en espérant qu'Hermione ne subira pas le sort des élues qui l'ont précédé… Allez quoi, t'es une chic fille, je sais moi et en plus t'as écrit que des happy end jusqu'ici !lol Gros bisou !

**JaneScrout** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Voilà ma fic est finie, on a eu toutes les explications (enfin je crois, la honte d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur une fic aussi courte !), ont-elles été à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Bye

**flogudule **: Salut et merci pour ta rewiew ! Oui ma fic est aussi sur Mandragore, à long terme je compte d'ailleurs publier exclusivement mes fics Severus/Hermione là-bas… en plus, là-bas, les fics ne risquent pas d'être supprimées sans raisons ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Biz

**"roulements de tambour final**

**"rideaux qui se baissent**

**"lumières qui s'éteignent**

**"gens qui partent**

**"auteur qui interroge les gens sur sa fic**

**"gens qui répondent par des rewiews enthousiastes ?**

**Gros bisous,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


End file.
